<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can't catch the fall by Julx3tte</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085032">can't catch the fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte'>Julx3tte</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CF Verse (blue lions) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, CF!Felix, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Gen, background sylvgrid, character study - ish, fighting your childhood friends, im sorry, read this if you like sads and tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julx3tte/pseuds/Julx3tte</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’ve betrayed His Majesty, Glenn, and Lord Rodrigue,” Ingrid said, eyes boring into him. “Just about everyone.”</p><p>"“You couldn’t possibly understand”</p><p>Part 3 of CF series, where only 1 of the Blue Lions is recruited. Read this if you want to be sad and want to see Felix be sad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Ingrid Brandl Galatea &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius &amp; Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>CF Verse (blue lions) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can't catch the fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh good god im sorry.</p><p>part 3 of my CF series. I did Ingrid, I did Sylvain, this one's Felix..... :'(</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dying in some battlefield somewhere was never in any of their plans. Yet here they were, in some godforsaken hole in the middle of Faerghus, too far from their homes to remember summers in Fraldarius and winters in Galatea and picking wheat off the stalks in Blaiddyd in the spring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix’s arm ached. Fighting off Ingrid alone was already too much, but taking even a hit from Luin would have been fatal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Felix had two relics and Ingrid only had one, which was why she was the one on the ground, pinned under the weight of her Pegasus, and Felix was standing - barely. He really was leaning up against the walls of the valley they’d fought in, but he’d won and it was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid’s voice was a soft croak. “Felix, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ankle was probably broken and there was a bruise forming on his clavicle from blocking with the Aegis Shield and Felix didn’t reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve betrayed His Majesty, Glenn, and Lord Rodrigue,” Ingrid said, eyes boring into him. “Just about everyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mention of Dimitri was enough to make him spit into the dry dirt and stomp on his own blood mixed in with saliva. That the boar should be mentioned with his father and brother - Dimitri should have stayed dead. Maybe then this could all have been avoided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You couldn’t possibly understand,” he said, in place of trying to explain anything to Ingrid. Classic Felix - wall yourself up behind so many walls people can’t figure out where you are anymore. Even Byleth didn’t seem sure sometimes, and she was sure about how all of them felt about the war. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chasing ghosts</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how he’d described it to her. The year he realized he’d be older than Glenn ever had the chance to be, Felix had sworn to never compare himself to his older brother again. Life was something he’d always have more of than Glenn, and it was enough. Mourning alone in the castle, keeping an arm’s length from Ingrid knowing that she loved him enough to mourn properly, letting Sylvain run letters between the two from across the continent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fool would probably arrive soon and say something equally foolish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ingrid just stared. Waited for Felix to put the finishing blow on her, unable to get her leg out from under the horse in all it’s armor and grace and carnage. Luin lay an arm’s reach away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coward,” she spat, wiping a trail of blood from her forehead. “Even now you won’t tell us anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix could barely keep his arm from shaking. How dare she? For all her knightley ambition, for how she glorified Glenn enough to want to be just like him, she of all people should understand that some things were better left buried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the Blue Lions because Byleth offered a means to an end, and because Edelgard was the strongest of them all. That was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Ingrid seemed to think he was running away from something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of galloping interrupted his thoughts, and Ingrid’s head perked up, managing a weak grin. Sylvain had arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the man before he saw him - Sylvain’s dark armor was more shadow than silhouette, and the Lance of Ruin scraped against the valley walls. “Ing, where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped short when he saw Felix standing against his shield and Ingrid on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always so chivalrous,” he remarked, trotting over to where Ingrid lay. “You gonna let me check on her, or do I need to kill you first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix opened his palm and pointed it at Ingrid. “Be my guest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain dismounted and Felix saw some cursory faith magic came out of his hand. He whispered something to her and gave her a kiss to the forehead, and Felix said nothing. After a minute, Sylvain got back on his horse and turned to Felix.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember the promise we made,” he said, spinning his lance in his hands. “When we were kids? To die together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember,” Felix said. “Both of you are always trying to make me remember things I haven’t forgotten.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain frowned. “Seems we’re about to kill each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Sylvain. You’ll die first.” Felix pushed off of the wall and stood in the center of the valley, shield in one arm and sword in the other. “Or did you think you were gonna kill me and rescue her and be the hero here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvian shook his head. “I’ve already killed one brother, Felix. I don’t mind doing it again.” Sylvain pointed the Lance of Ruin at him, but hesitated to charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve already buried one,” he replied. “Don’t make Ingrid lose another lover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if you won’t execute both of us here,” Sylvain scoffed. “As if we’ll walk out of here and march right back to Galatea for tea and cookies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix spared a glance at Ingrid, who’d started to pull her leg out. It wouldn’t matter - it was definitely broken, but she was trying to sit up to watch, biting her tongue to hold back the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if Dimitri wouldn’t slaughter everyone in Enbarr to kill Edelgard,” he retorted. “And you two would lead the charge. The boar king’s right and left hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when do you care about the people of Enbarr?” Sylvain asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since I watched the boar slaughter a village in the name of peace.” Felix remembered the rebellion clearly. Dimitri had asked them to wait a few moments before joining the fray. By the time they’d joined, Dimitri had killed a third of their forces and burned part of the town down to make a statement. He was a monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You joined Edelgard just to kill Dimitri? You should have done it yourself, coward.” Sylvain’s eyes narrowed. Felix could tell he was getting antsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come stop me,” he said, digging his heels into the ground. The Lance of Ruin was the most destructive of the Faerghus’ relics. But Sylvain had one and Felix still had two, even with half an arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sylvain charged, and his lance glowed a brilliant red, but Felix stuck the Aegis Shield in front of him and Sylvian’s swing encountered impossible resistance. In the vacuum, the Sword of Moralta swung, electrifying the air and bathing the valley in blue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a coward,” said Felix, as the colors came back to his vision. He fell onto one knee, using the shield to hold himself up. His eyes couldn’t focus, but he heard a heavy thump somewhere in front of him. “And I don’t chase after the ghosts of men.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix spit blood and water into the dirt and waited for the cavalry to come. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>